Eiichiro Oda and one piece
by whoknow94
Summary: This is a story about Eiichiro Oda and his story one piece, read and you will stumble on a new amazing adventure!
1. Chapter 1

The unexpected

( 8 month earlier)  
It was an normal morning, Eiichiro Oda was on his way to the work.  
He walked to his office, and greeted everyone, continued to walk past everyone until he was at his desk.  
He sat down and drank his coffee, nothing was different about this day, until some people people walked in.  
It was no ordinary people, it was  
Mayumi which does Luffys voice  
Cho which does brooks voice  
Kazuki which does frankys voice  
Akemi which does Namis voice  
Yuriko which does Robins voice  
Hiroaki which does Sanjis voice  
Kazue which does Choppers voice  
Kappei which does Usopps voice  
Kazuya which does Zoros voice

The whole crew was here! And Eiichiro couldn't help but smile when he saw them, and he asked them:  
What a pleasant surprise, why are you guys here? *he smiled and waited patiently for an answer*  
Well, we have an surprise! Its just that your wife wanted to keep this as an surprise for you, and its just that we all thought it is time for us to tell, including your wife!  
Oh, what is it? Oda asked  
*Chiaki appeard of behind the crew* Oh honey, *gets through the group*  
Well, it is just that, I am pregnant! *she waited for an reaction*  
*oda was astonished, and he sat down* Your…pregnant?  
Yes, I am pregnant honey!  
*it took a while for oda to take it in, but finally, he took it all in, and finally really understood what it meant* WOOOO! Your pregnant! This can't be true! This is my happiest day of my life! *Oda jumps up and hugs his wife* Do we know the sex of the baby yet?  
*Chiaki looked up* It's a girl!  
*oda bursted into tears* You heard guys!? I am going to be a father to a little girl!  
*The whole crew congratulated them both and hugged them*  
Okay guys! Bring in the cake!  
It was an huge cake, the cake is enough for at least 50 people.  
We all helped make the cake, and its for this special day! Said everyone from the crew.  
Thank you guys! I cant express myself, this means so much for me!  
The whole day was about them celebrating and later the evening they all went to to a karaoke bar and sing all night long, and when it had turned really late, they all walked home to their house.

Hey honey, we haven't decided the name for the child yet. Said Chiaki  
Well, I thought that we would name her when the childes come, we can have some ideas, but when the right time comes, we will know. Said oda  
Okay honey, if you say so.  
They both went to sleep, and both Oda and Chiaki had a smile on their faces when they fell asleep.

Present time.  
It was an normal day as usual, Oda woke up and started to draw for next chapter of One piece, and he had started to work at home , since he had to take care of his wife as good as he could, he had to be available the whole time.  
Honey, is there anything you need? Oda asked his wife  
No its okay! I am fine, just concentrate on your work!  
okay, just call me if it is anything!  
*oda continued with his work*  
*2 hours later, someone knocks on the door*  
Oh, a visitor?  
*Oda puts down the pen and walks to the door and opens it*  
hello, can I help you with anything? Oda asked  
No, but I can help you, what if I told you I have a way so you can go into the world of one piece? *the mysterious man smiled and waited for answer*  
Eh…you mean like when I write and draw and really get into the story?  
No, I mean really inside one piece world, I can make you so you can meet them all in that world.  
…*Oda stood there astonished by what the person had said, he couldn't believe him, he could only think that person must be crazy*  
Ehm, I am sorry, but that is just crazy, there is no way that you are capable to do that! I am sorry, but I am not interested!  
*Oda tries to close the door*  
Before you decline this offer, just take this box, and think about it.  
*The man stretched out his hand, and the box was in his hand*  
*oda thought a little fast, and decided to take it, and he closed the door*  
Well, that was really odd, not something like that happens every day…*he walked to his office at home and putted the box down on the desk*  
Well, I gotta continue with my work.  
*later that evening*  
hoho, it sure has turned late, I better start cook the dinner!  
*Oda put down the pen and walked to the kitchen, started to cook a wonderful dinner to his wife*

Honey! Its dinner time!  
okay!  
*Chiaki walked to kitchen and sat down*  
I heard someone knocked on the door before, who was it?  
Just some stranger trying to convince me about something…  
Convince you about what? *Chiaki had a really wondering face*  
Well, this man tried to convince me that he was capable of moving me into the one piece world, and I of course didn't believe him, and I tried to close the door then, but he insisted to give me this box, which I haven't opened yet.  
Oh? That certainly sounds interesting, one piece Is a wonderful world, I have always wondered how it would be to travel there…  
Me to honey, but that is just an dream!  
The conversation just continued as usual, nothing weird, 2 dreamers talking.  
They both went to sleep  
*late at the night*  
ugh, I gotta get a glass of water…*Oda walked to the kitchen*  
ahh…that was good…  
*Starts to walk back to the room, but before that, he walked past the office*  
Hm…the box…I wonder if the mysterious man speaks the truth…  
Oda couldn't stop to think about it, and his curiosity didn't stop him.  
Well, it couldn't hurt to open it right?  
*Oda opens the box*  
Oh? This is….this is a devil fruit! Don't say this is a real one!  
Oda couldn't help but think about how it taste…he just had to take a bite of it!  
*Takes a bite and swallow*  
Ugh, that certainly was disgusting!  
*Oda faints*

Woah!  
Oda was up high in the sky, and he saw the huge ocean before him.

End of chapter one


	2. Oda meets the crew!

Chapter 2

Woah! What am I supposed to do!  
Oda falled down fast from the sky, panicked and didn't know what he should do.  
As he falled down, he experienced the feeling that his whole life like a movie was shown to him, his happy memories, his sad memories, everything, but as he watched, he realized that he had to do something, he has to much to live up to!  
Oda realized that this was one piece world, a world which he has created! Without a second to lose, he brought out his pencil from his pocket.  
*crap! I need something to write on! Oda searched in his pocket, and could only find a little piece of paper.  
*okay, think fast, what can save me now!?*  
He thought a few seconds, and then he finally got an idé, a parachute!  
He drew as fast as he could, and he finished it.  
*okay…I have drawned it, now what?  
As he thought how he would make the parachute appear, he continued to fall down!  
*okay okay, ehm, lets try this!*  
He ripped the little piece of paper with the parachute drawing, and suddenly a parachute appeard.  
*Yes it worked!*  
He opened to parachute and he started to fall down slowly.  
*okay…I have saved myself from falling down at enormous speed, how will I land now? I don't know how to take myself to an island, I don't even see one from here…*  
Oda falled down slowly, and could only wait for him to land…but suddenly, he sees an boat!  
*Hey! Hello! Down there! Please, could you help me somehow!  
The boat which was sailing at another way, suddenly turned around to Oda direction, they heard him.

After a while of falling from the sky, he lands on the boat.

Thank you people for saving me! My name is Eiichiro oda!  
Hello Oda, welcome to my pirate ship! *shishishi*  
Oh, I recognize that laugh….*oda looks upp*  
It was the next pirate king himself, Monkey D Luffy, he had managed to land on the ship that he held so dear to him, he was actually standing on the sunny go!  
Oh my, this is like a dream! I am actually standing on sunny go! And I am talking with you Luffy! *Oda smiled and couldn't help but feel excited*  
ehm, hello, you looked different, your not from here are you? *Luffy looks with very wondering face*  
No Luffy, I am not from this world actually, I come from the real world, from the world where I created your world actually…  
All of the other crew ran as fast as they could, as soon they noticed Luffy talking with someone.  
Luffy, who is this person? *Chopper askes*  
He is a man who's not from this world but from a different world, and he created that world where he came from!  
No no luffy! I didn't create that world, I created this world, and somehow I was transferred to this world.  
How is that even possible, what proof do you have to show that are you from another world? *Nami askes*  
Well, I know each of your guys secrets, Chopper come here.  
*Oda and chopper walks 5 steps away from everyone and he whispers*  
How did you know that!? *Chopper looks chocked*  
Well, I am the one who created you to, so I know everything about you people.  
Like for an example, Zoro loves booze, Luffy loves meat, Sanji loves women, Nami loves money, Chopper loves cotton candy, Franky loves Cola, Brook love panties, Robin love books and archeology, and Usopp is a lier.  
Hey! Why am I the only one which you haven't said what I love?! *usopp stretches his hand and slaps Odas arm*  
Do you poop? *Luffy looks with a happy face*  
*Nami uses super punch* Who cares if he poops!? Its more important to know why he know this much about ous, and if he is telling the truth about himself.  
Well Nami, it is so that I created you guys as I told before, and I can sort of prove it to you guys, do you have paper I can use to draw something?  
Oh sure, wait a moment.  
*Nami walks to the upper tower, and brings back an huge piece of papper*  
Well here, now prove it!  
*oda sits down and starts to draw*  
Oh!  
Oda were drawing a lot of things, most of the things he drew were things that they liked, and when he was done, he ripped the paper in 2 piece, and poof! The thing appeard he drew appeard.  
Ohohoho! MEAT!  
Yes! BOOZE!  
Suge! Cotton candy!  
Yohoho! Milk!  
Super coola!  
*namis eyes sparkled* A huge Diamond!  
Oh, a new ingredience I have never used it before, this will be fun to cook to dinner.  
Oh, a book about the the mysterious island of the lost.  
A new ammunition! I wonder what this one could be used for!  
Wait wait Mr Oda-san, why didn't you make Panties app-  
*Punch*  
Why the heck would he create that for you, you pevert!

They all laughed and smiled, they had all got something they all liked, and they saw what Oda was capable of, and so they believed him.

So tell me Oda, why did you come to our world then? *Robins askes*  
Well, I was offered a box with a devil fruit inside by a strange man, he suddenly knocked on my door and said that if I take this box, I will be able to go into your guys world, of course I didn't believe it first, and I told him I wasn't interested, but he insisted, and I finally agreed to take the box. And late at night, I couldn't hold back anymore, and I had to open the box, and inside, there was an devil fruit, and of course I had to taste it, since I have always wondered how it tasted, and it was really gross as I described it in your world.  
So you ate the fruit, and somehow you got transferred to this world I presume then?  
Yes, that's the situation, and I had to draw an parachute to save myself, and then somehow I landed your guys boat, and survived for a while.  
So the solution could be that you havce to eat an devil fruit to get teleported back to your world. But since you are the one who created this world, you could draw an devil fruit right? *Nami askes*  
Hm, that was not an dumb idée, I can try! *Oda starts do draw an devil fruit*  
okay, done! *rips it into 2 pieces* Poff!  
*The devil fruit appeard, and Oda grabbed it*  
Well, here goes nothing! *nom nom nom*  
Ugh…that's gross…But nothing happened! I didn't teleport back to my world!  
Well, there is 2 things that might be the answers then, either that you can't just draw an devil fruit and eat it, you have to find one in this world and eat it, or there is another way for you to return.  
Hm, you really are smart Robin, I guess I have to find a solution and return soon.

Well, either way, I have to prepare for dinner tonight, what do you all want to eat?  
We want a lot of fried noodles with egg rolls! *did all yell*  
And booze! *zoro screamed*  
Shut up mariomo! No one asked you!  
Huuuu! What did you say curly curl! You just asked what we all wanted!  
Well I didn't include you to when I asked! So you go and throw yourself over the ship and die!  
No you do that and die already!  
You two stop it already! *double punch of fury from Nami* Sanji go to the kitchen and cook already!  
Yes Nami swaaan!  
I hope that I am not to much of a bother, but I will stay with you guys for a while until I am able to return to my world.  
Well, we can't have our creator be in this world, without you, my journey to be the pirate king will not continue! Shishishi! *luffy smiles big and runs around*  
Hehe, I am glad I can rely on you guys!

*later in the evening, they all had fun fighting in the dinner, and ate a lot, they all went to sleep*  
Ah…this is just like how I imagined how it would be to meet my crew, but I hope I am able to return to my own world soon, I have to be at my dear wife side, she needs me, and so do my Dear little girl to.

End of chapter 2


End file.
